


Five Times Someone Wrote Fanfic About Peter

by Jos_lynn, madasazar, petersdadtony, thompsborn, WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Characters Writing Fanfiction, M/M, Peter Parker acting as Miles Morales's Parent Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/pseuds/madasazar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: +1 time he wrote it.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Peter Parker





	1. 1. MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Written by softspiderlad

If there’s anything that Peter wants to make clear, it’s that he didn’t find it on purpose.

As in, he’s not—like  _ that, _ really. Like, he wouldn’t intentionally go out searching for this, but he does occasionally look up Spider-Man on various social media sites to see what people are saying about him, sometimes to look at pictures and videos that people post online because it’s just—kind of cool. Kind of, really, very cool, seeing how the public sees him, because it can be kind of hard to remember that they actually see him and talk about him. It’s hard to remember that Spider-Man is—everywhere, now. Not just Peter’s little secret that saved the day in the dead of night where most people didn’t see.

And that’s what he’s doing, just scrolling through Tumblr after spending about half an hour checking out Twitter, and it’s getting a little late and he has a full day of crap to do tomorrow but he just isn’t tired yet, so he keeps scrolling even though he should be going to bed right about now. He thinks, if he hadn’t kept scrolling and had, instead, just forced himself to fall asleep, then he never would have seen the link.

The link to a certain website that he is, admittedly, familiar with—because who doesn’t read fanfiction these days, right? Who isn’t familiar with Archive of Our Own, right?

But, there’s the think—it’s a link to Ao3, but it’s also—about Spider-Man. Like. Like, Spidey is in the title, is a tagged character, is—the focal point of the damn thing. It’s a fanfic about—about him. About his other life, about Spider-Man, and that’s—the most bizarre thing he has ever even considered.

However, it sparks… a curiosity. His thumb hovers over the link, debating if he should—probably not, no, but, it wouldn’t hurt to see—it’s just to check the number, to find out how many fics there are—

He clicks. Watches as it loads, holds his breath, too, in some kind of anticipation. When the fic opens up, he doesn’t actually look at it, just scrolls down to the list of characters and click what is—kind of, but not really, sort of, yes, but also not—his name, to load the list of fics written with him in it, and when his eyes find that number, he feels like everything just—stops, freezes over and comes to a screeching halt.

There are—hundreds. Thousands. All about Spider-Man. Written about him.

He’s not sure what number he was expecting, but it wasn’t… that big. So many, all about—

“Holy  _ shit—” _

It’s not unfamiliar, clicking the filter button and organizing the list by word count, but the familiarity of the action does nothing to quell the sudden shock that zips up his spine as he sees that the longest fic is over four hundred thousand words, and incomplete, having been updated yesterday. That’s longer than most novels, that’s—an insane amount of words, all written about—all written for— _ him. _ Spider-Man.

Time no longer seems to matter—staying up late, having to get up early to face the day—it isn’t important anymore, because he feels stuck, almost in a stunned sort of trance, as he starts looking through all of these fics. Adjusts the filters on multiple occasions to see what has the most hits, what was updated most recently, what’s currently holding the highest amount of comments or kudos. He just keeps looking, unable to properly comprehend that this is something that’s actually real. That people spend so much time writing about him—and, from what he’s seen, writing a lot of—speculation, almost, about his identity, and what he looks like underneath the mask, trying to guess his age within the confines of a one shot that happens to have self-inserts and original characters and alternate universes based entirely off of the most widely accepted version of who all of these people think Spider-Man is.

He sees so many names—like Tyler, and Greg, and Ashley, for the people who insist that there’s no reason to assume that Spidey is actually male. Sees the reaction fics written after Spidey made an appearance at last years pride parade with a bisexual flag tied around his shoulders, and the different descriptions of who they think he is—blond and buff, redhead with an eight pack, black hair and blue eyes, freckles, moles, a birthmark (he wishes he was making this up, but he reads the words six times before having to admit that it’s really right there) that’s speculated to be on his ass cheek because, for some reason, someone apparently made a post about it and it just—caught on, spread like wildfire until a good corner of the people writing for Spidey seem to be convinced that it’s true. It’s—bizarre.

But it’s also nearing three in the morning, and, eventually, being tired wins over in his brain, and he ends up falling asleep with his phone on his chest,, the links still open on the screen.

The next day, he tries not to think about it too much. It’s odd, but it isn’t, necessarily, all that surprising, the more that he thinks about it. People write fanfiction—he knows this, has read more Star Wars fics than he would care to admit, has an Ao3 account that he made in—like, middle school?—for the exact purpose of reading those fics. It’s an outlet for the imagination, and while Peter typically is against writing fics about real people, he can’t really say he’s all that bothered by this. Sure, Spider-Man is a real person (he’s literally Peter), but in the public eye, Spider-Man might not feel all that human to them. Spidey is a conspiracy magnet, what with his hidden identity and hard to follow patrol hours that vary day to day, making it almost impossible to really track what he’s doing and when he’s doing it. Spidey likely feels more like a character to all the people who grew up with superhero movies. It just—makes sense.

It still feels weird, to a certain extent, but it’s easier to feel calm about it once he sort of detaches himself from the situation and tries to look at it from the perspective of everyone else. It’s not like there’s any harm to it, after all—and if, for some reason, it ever does become a problem somehow, he’s sure he could find a way to use Friday to, like, take everything down and prevent people from posting fics about him. As long as there’s a backup plan, just to be safe, and as long as there’s no harm being done, then it’s fine.

He tells this to MJ, and to Ned, and to Harley, after he’s come to terms with the whole thing. Finds it more amusing, than anything else, when he starts telling them all about all the weird stuff he read while diving into all the fics, like all the speculation and conspiracies. Laughs harder than he thought he would when he talks about the speculated birthmark and it makes Harley choke on his drink.

Not a big deal. It’s just—not a big deal.

But, a few weeks later, he happens upon something… a bit odd. Or, familiar. Or, really—both.

It’s another fic—because he’s curious and checks the tag on Ao3 every few days, just to see what else there is and what people are posting about him—but there’s a name in it that he knows. And it’s not at all like finding Flash’s fics (which had been an experience, about four days after his first dive into all the fic, simply scrolling through them all and seeing, out of nowhere, the name of his classmate, first and last, and then looking at it and realizing—Flash writes fics where he is Spider-Man, and Peter had been so flabbergasted by this that it took a solid ten minutes to process that information before he started to laugh). No, this is—not an amusing situation, not a funny sort of find.

He knows the name in the fic because it’s his own damn name.

After a closer look into the fic, he’s relieved to find that it’s not his full name, which is definitely good news, and maybe, in a way, he shouldn’t be too freaked out by this—like, Peter isn’t a super uncommon name or anything, so it could just be a coincidence—but it only gets… more familiar as he reads.

It’s a fic that’s talking about Spider-Man doing a press conference to reveal his identity to the world. The description is, admittedly, very well written, managing to express Spidey’s inner thoughts and feelings without giving away anything about what’s under the mask, and those thoughts are nearly an exact replica of all the worries Peter has when it comes to telling the world who he is—how it can be used against him, how he would never have the peace of mind and privacy that he does right now, how his loves ones can be targeted in an attempt to get to him. All these things, and more, are expressed in the fic, all in the buildup leading to the moment that Spidey steps in front of the podium, reaches for his mask, and then pulls it off—revealing dark brown curls, glimmering brown eyes, and a nervous, boyish smile. And, in a soft spoken voice, yet still exuding confidence, Spidey says, “My name is Peter, and I am Spider-Man.”

A simple, almost average kind of person, but—it’s  _ him _ . It’s  _ Peter _ .

Either this is a really,  _ really _ good guess, or whoever wrote this knows  _ exactly _ who he is.

While he could, probably, talk himself down from jumping to conclusions, it’s the possibility that it’s the second option that makes him really start to freak out a bit. He clicks on the writer’s name, opens their profile—username FuckJJJ, no picture, no bio, nothing, and only two works—the one with Peter’s name, and an apparent sequel going into detail about the world’s reaction to Spidey’s identity reveal. Both posted in the last week, within the last few days. On the fics, there’s no ending note, only a note at the start of both that say the same thing, which is—you talk too much, loser—and nothing else.

And. Well.

That sounds… a lot like one of his best friends. Who he’s been talking to about all these fics for the past few weeks. And, he doesn’t know why, if this was who he thinks he might be, they would put in the time and effort to write this, but—he still pulls open his texts, sends a screenshot of the profile, and simply adds on the sentence _ , please tell me that this is you just trying to mess with me. _

Within two minutes, MJ replies with,  _ of course, it is, dumbass. who else would it be? _

_ you’re the WORST, _ Peter tells them.  _ i was scared that some stranger might know who i am!! _

_ you’re not great at secret-keeping, but you’re not THAT bad. have some faith in yourself. _

Peter doesn’t bother to grace that with a response, instead of turning off the screen of his phone and letting his head fall back with a sigh. Frustrated, slightly, at the fact that MJ doesn’t seem to grasp that Peter was genuinely freaked out by this, but beyond relieved that some kind of dumb joke is all that it was.

(He considers, for a few minutes, taking a break from continuing to browse all these fics after his miniature heart attack. Just to give himself a little bit to recover from just how stressed he felt.

The next day, however, he finds himself checking the tag once again. Out of. Curiosity.

Or something like that.)


	2. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by madasazar

Harley has been up to something, and Peter has noticed it. For the past few weeks, Peter would hear the faint clicks of someone typing coming from their shared bedroom. At first, he thought it was just an essay Harley was writing for class, and he thought nothing of it until it was clear that it was more than an essay. 

Everyday for at least an hour he would hear Harley type on his computer.  _ Is he writing a novel? _ Peter thought. On a Saturday afternoon he went up to see what Harley was up to.

“Hey Harley.” Peter walked into the bedroom startling Harley. Immediately, Harley slammed his laptop shut.

“Oh!” Harley grinned suspiciously at his boyfriend who looked concerned. “How are you darlin’?”

“I’m good… What were you doing?” Peter sat down on the edge of their bed next to Harley who was slowly trying to inch farther away.

“Nothing, just working on something dumb.” Harley laughed sheepishly.

“Can I see it?” Peter looked at his boyfriend hopefully.

“It’s not really anything, you don’t have to read it.” Harley shrugged.

“So you were writing?”

“No.” Harley grabbed his laptop and held it close to his chest.

“Stop lying, I can hear the clicks from your typing.” Peter gave Harley a dirty look.

“It’s an essay.”

“Yeah, an essay that has tens of thousands of words.” He raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a research paper?”

“Sure it is.” Peter’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. He dropped the sarcasm and continued softly. “What are you writing that you won’t let me see?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Please Harley can I read it?” 

“Fine.” Harley handed the laptop to Peter who opened it. After unlocking the laptop, Peter immediately saw a Google doc opened. It was titled  _ Spider-Man x Reader fic chapter 7. _

“What?” Peter was confused.  _ This better not be like what MJ wrote. _

“Yeah…”

“It’s okay Harley, just let me read it.”

“You gotta start from the beginning. Spoilers you know.” Harley laughed uneasily and grabbed the laptop from Peter. After a few clicks of the mouse he handed it back.

The familiar layout of Archive of Our Own was pulled up on the screen on the page of a fanfiction titled  _ Stuck in a Web _ written by the user  _ potatoxspider.  _ Peter turned toward Harley and looked at him weird. “You wrote a fanfiction? About me?”

“Not necessarily.”

Peter looked back at the screen and looked through the tags. It was tagged as male reader x spider-man and oc x reader. He scrolled down through the notes and to the fanfiction. 

_ Harley Keener was an enigma. He disappeared almost constantly from school and didn’t talk to most kids but a few. He was tall, muscular, and astonishingly handsome. Whenever you saw him, you couldn’t help but stare. _

Peter whipped his head back to look at Harley. “You didn’t!”

“I did.” Harley laughed and shrugged sheepishly.

Peter scrolled back up to look at the word count. It was almost 60,000 words and only had 6 chapters. “What the fuck Harls. This is an insane amount of words.”

“I had inspiration.” Harley deadpanned.

Peter looked at his boyfriend in the eyes and shook his head in annoyance. “You are an idiot. What if people search your name up and actually find you and think you are me?”

“That won’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“I specifically said that I just used the name of my friend who had no connection to Spider-Man at all.”

Peter sighed and decided to continue reading. He cuddled up next to Harley who every so often would point out where the inspiration for a certain came from. The work was insanely well written with only miniscule grammar errors throughout. The only part Peter didn’t like was the fact it was slow burn, and took forever for the reader and Harley to even talk. 

It wasn’t until the middle of the second chapter that “Spider-Man” finally showed up.

_ You walked home from school and thought about the experience you had today. You were almost sure that Harley flirted with you during third period Chemistry. He made classic chemistry pick up lines to the class, but whenever he made one he would smile softly and look at you. Your cheeks were still burning from earlier.  _

_ While you were engrossed with thinking about the mysterious boy that has caught your eye, a man in all black snuck up behind you and grabbed your wrist. “What’s a pretty little boy like you doing out here all alone?” _

_ “Uhh.” You tried to release his grip from your wrist, but he held on too tight and grabbed your other before you could grab the pepper spray from your pocket. _

_ “You look like you could us-“ _

_ “Hey!”  _

_ You looked up at the voice from above and saw Spider-Man. The man released your grip and started to run off, but the spider shot his web out and knocked him to the wall. _

Peter looked up from the page to Harley. “You know, this is so cliche.” 

“Well, it is the truth.” Harley shrugged and smiled. He reached up to pet Peter’s hair.

“I don’t want to read this anymore.” Peter leaned into the embrace.

“C’mon.” He pointed at the screen. “Read at least a little more.”

Peter rolled his eyes and read down more. The next thousand words were just “Spider-Man” comforting the reader, and Peter almost got bored of it before he read the next part.

_ Spider-Man picked you up and held you by the waist. The webslinger shocked you when he shot out a web and took you soaring through the sky. You would have been scared, but since his grip was almost like a vice, you knew he wouldn’t drop you.  _

_ He took you through the city, and the gentle swings from the webs were almost calming. After about twenty minutes of swinging, he brought you to an alley and set you down. He disappeared for a second but came back and lowered himself on a web until his face was next to yours. _

_ “Thank you.” You put your hands right next to where the edge of his mask was. _

_ “Anything for you darlin’.” You could tell that he was smiling through the mask. _

_ Without a second thought, you lifted his mask off of his mouth and rested it over his nose. Since he didn’t make a sound or flinch, you figured that it was okay. After looking at his lips for a minute, you gave into the desire and kissed him. _

_ He didn’t pull away but instead kissed back passionately. You could taste sugar, blood, and what seemed like churros. He was sweet and warm. It was the best kiss you would ever have, and you wished it would never end. However, after a couple of minutes, he pulled off.  _

_ “I-“ _

_ He didn’t say anything, but instead he smiled softly. You realized he probably shouldn’t speak without the voice modulator in his mask and decided to fix his mask. Once the mask was on, he spoke. “I sense a robbery going on. Sorry, but I need to go.” Then he flipped back onto the roof of the building and swung away. _

_ Nothing could ever change that fact that what had happened that day changed your life. _

Peter looked at the last sentence in the chapter and closed his mouth. Throughout much of the ending he had his mouth open in shock. He closed his eyes and leaned against the headboard. “Really Harley?”

“I had to put it in there.” 

“Ugh, I don’t want to read the rest.” Peter rolled his eyes before closing them. “Lemme guess, the reader hasn’t even found out your name yet from what is written.”

“Nope.”

“How do you guys do this? You are the second person who I found out wrote fanfic about me.”

_ “ _ Who was the first?” 

“MJ.”

Harley hummed. “Not surprised. I can guarantee there are more than us two.”

_ “No.”  _

Harley nodded with his lips closed tightly as Peter rolled his eyes. “Anyways do you want to read more?” Harley grabbed his computer and scrolled through his fanfiction to find a certain part.

“I’d rather not.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you this one scene.” Harley shoved his laptop into Peter’s lap harshly.

_ One night, Spider-Man swung up onto the same roof you were on and noticed you there crying.  _

_ “What’s wrong darlin’?” He plopped down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. _

_ You looked up at his white eyes and sighed. “There is this boy I like.” _

_ “What’s his name?” _

_ “Umm, his name is Harley.” _

_ Spider-Man sucked in a sharp breath. “What happened to him?” _

_ “I don’t know. I just.” You paused to think of a way to phrase this next part. “We have been really close lately, and I thought he was going to, you know,  _ ask me out.  _ However, I think I saw him flirting with another boy in the hall this morning.” _

_ “Oh really? Why do you think so?” He started to act a little strange about it, and his grip on your shoulder loosened a little. _

_ “Well, he was smiling at this Peter kid and giggling with him.” _

“Oh my gosh Harley.” Peter chuckled from annoyance. “Why?”

“I didn’t have a name for the person, so I used your name.” Harley laughed and shrugged before continuing quickly. “If you are worried it is the only spot where your name is. Don’t worry.”

Peter sighed and closed the laptop. “I’m not reading anymore of this.”

Harley pouted as Peter placed the laptop back in his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter got up to go on patrol and paused at the door of their room. He turned back. “It is great writing Harley; you should continue. Just maybe not  _ that story.”  _

Peter left the room and closed the door. When he got down to the lab, he could hear the telltale clicks coming from their room start up again. He shaked his head and laughed. 

If Peter asked Karen to read the story to him and finish it while on patrol, Harley didn’t have to know.


	3. Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Wayward Fairchild

Peter was scrolling through the Spider-Man fanfiction again. He should have stopped when he found out that MJ and Harley wrote Spider-Man fanfiction but after seeing the fifth one from Flash it had become a joke to read them. That was until he started reading a female Spider-Man au. The Spider-Woman was called Penny and the story felt too familiar to Peter. 

_ Penny had dealt with villains on a day to day basis but now having to deal with the one person who was her love and having to tell him that she did love him was the hardest battle for Penny. Penny was there in the room of her Guy in the Chair deciding what to say when he spoke up. “I know you love me,” he said as he looked her in the eyes as she stared at him with her fanfiction green eyes. “I know why you really came here Penny and I want you to know that I love you too.” For the first time, the hero was shocked as she tried to think about what to do next. Penny looked at the dashing Guy in the Chair as she moved closer to him and… _

Peter couldn’t read anymore. He clicked on the writer, DarthGITC, and looked through his works. He had some Star Wars fics that Peter would be reading later after he read more of his Spider-Man fanfiction. He clicked on the vampire one that was at the top. Something with a crazy title. 

_ Penny looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and moved back to kissing the boy. Penny knew she had been craving to have more than just a few kisses, but she was scared about hurting her boyfriend. _

Peter moved to another work not liking where that was going. He found one a few ways down that seemed interesting. It had tagged Star Wars References so Peter figured it would be good. There were a lot of references in the fic to his favorite movie but a few lines caught him off guard. 

_ “I love you,” the guy in the chair said. “I know,” Penny said. Her guy in the chair moved to Penny and kissed him.  _

Peter froze as he looked back at the user. He recognized who it was and he felt embarrassed. The username was one he had seen years back when the two had shared their accounts and then forgot about the other one having an account because Peter stopped using his as much with Spider-Man. He expects this behavior from Flash and Harley but not his best friend. Peter figured he needed to confront Ned about this because it was getting out of hand. He was annoyed about the fanfic. Peter went to leave when Harley stopped him

“Where are you going?” Harley asked.

“I have to talk to Ned, something came up,” Peter said as he went to leave but Harley stopped him. 

“What came up?” Harley asked. Peter sat down as he explained about the fanfiction he found. Harley just started laughing at Peter. 

“It’s not funny,” Peter said as Harley looked at the boy worried. 

“Do you know who is writing it?” Harley asked. Peter nodded.

“I have a hunch because they reference something only a few people know about,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter went to go talk to his best friend. He needed to know why his best friend wrote about him. Ned seemed surprised when Peter came over early to work on the legos.

“Something happened on patrol?” Ned asked.

“Didn’t go on patrol,” Peter said. “We need to talk about something though,” Peter said. 

“What happened?” Ned asked. 

“I sometimes read Spider-Man fanfiction to see what people are writing about spider-man. It was a great idea until MJ started messing with my head and I realized Harley was writing about our relationship,” Peter said. Ned seemed to understand what his best friend meant. 

“So what type of fanfiction has been written about you this time?” Ned asked, acting worried.

“Some writer called DarthGITC writes a female Spider-Man,” Peter said. “I read some of their other Spider-Man fanfiction and it was all about a female Spider-Man and her ‘guy in a chair’,” Peter said.

“Peter-” Ned started but Peter put his hands out. 

“Look I’m not mad about you writing fanfics about my alter ego,” Peter said. 

“Oh, then why bring it up?” Ned asked.

“Because I would not be called Penny if I was a girl. It’s annoying that you call me Penny in the fics,” Peter said. 

“You read all my fics and that was the take away from reading them,” Ned said. Peter thought about it for a bit.

“Why did you write me as your love interest?” Peter asked. “That just doesn’t make sense.”

“Peter I wrote a fake girl as the love interest who happened to be spider-man,” Ned corrected him. 

“Well, it is still weird. Maybe you should use another name because it feels weird,” Peter said. Ned nodded as he opened his laptop. 

“So what would you prefer I use as another name for you?” Ned asked.

“Teresa,” Peter said. “Or whatever fits in your mind that isn’t Penny.” Ned started changing the girl’s name.

“I did get a chance to read the Star Wars fanfiction,” Peter said. “If you ever want to read the stuff I have been working on I’ll dm you my account. I’m trying to keep it quiet so no one knows my account. I rather Harley did not know when I’m stalking his account to see what he is writing about our love life again or MJ to realize I’m still reading the occasional piece of fanfiction that they write.”

“You write fanfiction as well?” Ned asked. Peter felt his cheeks go red. He didn’t need Ned to read some of his content but he already mentioned the account to Ned so now he was going to be curious about his friend’s account. 

“I write mostly Star Wars,” Peter said nonchalantly as Ned has him DM his account as they began to talk about the fanfiction Ned was working on that was nonSpider-Man related. 

  
  



	4. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by Wayward Fairchild

Peter didn’t think it could get worse. He had read some crazy fanfictions and he didn’t think there would be another one that could drive him crazy. Okay, maybe all the ones about Flash being Spider-Man because Flash was an idiot. Peter opened up another fic to read. 

_ The spider was sitting in the lab when it saw his prey. The boy was small and could not breathe properly but the spider knew he was the target. He crawled on the wall as he headed towards the boy. He landed on his arm as he bit the boy who tried to kill him after the bite. The spider hid though knowing that the boy may need his help to hide from the evil owner of Oscorp. The spider was the only one who would ever be able to understand the boy now that they were together forever through their new bond.  _

Peter looked over what he just read and tried to read some more but it only got worse from there.

_ The spider looked at Spidey and asked him to be his love since they were both misunderstood spiders. Spidey took his love as he kissed the spider and keep the spider hidden from those who would use it to gain powers like his. Spidey knew his love would be in danger and that his new job was the protect the radioactive spider.  _

“Fuck you, Osborn!” Peter shouted which caused Harley to turn to him from where he was working at his desk.

“What?” Harley asked.

“Harry had to write this. No one else would diss Norman Osborn and talk about Norman as an abuser besides Mr. Stark and I don’t think Mr. Stark knows all the details on how I got my powers as Harry does,” Peter said.

“You know Harry Osborn,” Harley said.

“He was my childhood best friend,” Peter said. 

“And you are just telling me this now,” Harley said.

“He leaves with his aunt now because his dad ended up being the goblin. I don’t talk about it around Mr. Stark because he would ask more questions,” Peter said. Harley went to say something else but he stopped himself. 

“Okay, but what are you going to tell your friend when you go to confront him about whatever he wrote?” Harley asked.

“He was making the spider my romantic partner. I hate spiders,” Peter said.

“But your spider-man,” Harley said. Peter sighed.

“Look I just don’t like spiders and having them on me gives me jitters,” Peter said. “Harry knows that. It’s like he is mocking me through his work.”

“How do you know it’s him?” Harley said. “Maybe someone else came up with the idea and hates Norman Osborn.”

“No one knows I got my powers from Oscorp,” Peter said. Harley knew that was true and that Peter had a good argument. 

“Call him then and confirm that it is him,” Harley said. “Which by the way when are you going to tell me your account name?” 

“Never,” Peter said as he texted Harry asking if they could meet up. He rather finds this out in person than over the phone. Harry can’t hang up on him in person. Harry responded saying he could meet at their cafe and Peter left his boyfriend to go yell at his childhood best friend. 

Harry was the most noticeable person in the cafe. He looked like a model no matter where he went and the paint on his cheek gave him away. He smiled when he saw Peter. 

“How are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Alright,” Peter said. “You?” 

“I have my good days and my bad days. Owning a company will do that to you,” Harry said. “I was thinking about going to France for a week to get away but sadly I can’t find anyone interested in going with me.”

“Gwen break up with you again?” Peter asked.

“You would be surprised how common that is for the two of us,” Harry said. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“I have been doing some research after my boyfriend and a couple of my friends started writing about my alter ego and hinting towards my own life in their fics. I happened to stumble across one that reminded me of you,” Peter said.

“They named me as Spider-Man?” Harry asked.

“Nope. Spider-Man isn’t named in this fic. The story follows a spider who talks about Spidey as his love. Gets some details on the head about what happened down at Oscorp. When I was first reading it I was thinking that surely Harry Osborn wouldn’t write this but the more I read the more I was for sure,” Peter said.

“You want me to take down the spider-man fic?” Harry asked.

“No, I want to know why you think it is funny for me to date the spider in the fic you wrote,” Peter said. 

“Don’t tell me you are still afraid of spiders?” Harry said.

“Why is that so hard to believe,” Peter asked.

“Because of your alter ego. The whole idea of being like a spider and being able to act as a spider,” Harry said. 

“That is not why I choose the name. I choose it because I was bitten by a spider,” Peter said. “An evil spider that deserves no love from me or anyone that I associate with so please stop writing about me dating the spider,” Peter said. 

“I think my readers will complain. They are invested in how I’m going to write the smut scenes that they think they are getting. What they don’t know is that Spidey is actually…” Peter looked at Harry. “Fine I will take it down but I will make sure to tell my fans that Spider-Man asked me to take down the work because he is afraid of spiders.”

“As if anyone will believe you,” Peter said. “Now how about you buy me a hot chocolate like old times and we can discuss what is going on since your dad died.” The two talked as they caught up on old times in the cafe. Peter even told Harry about Harley and how much he cared about the other boy. Harry smiled at his friend glad that Peter was still his adorable self no matter what had happened in his life.


	5. Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Jos_lynn

After Peter read four different fanfiction stories written by his friends he decided he should spend a bit more time checking out the Spider-man fics on AO3 just in case anyone else he knows decided to get in on the action. It was during one of those browsing sessions that he came across a fic that was titled "Spider-dad" which caught his attention from that alone. However after reading the description he couldn't keep himself from groaning since there was a very high possibility that he knew exactly who was writing it from that alone.

_ Everyone knew him as the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, however when he began to mentor a kid who seemed to have developed spider related powers everything we knew about the hero was thrown to the wind. _

Peter mentally buckled up as he began to read the story that had over thirty chapters posted. He just needed to know whether it was a huge coincidence or if it really was Miles that was writing this story like he imagines. 

_ When your powers first manifested themselves you weren't sure what to do. Who were you meant to talk to when the only other person who might know anything about it is a superhero that would never pay attention to you? So you decided to take matters into your own hands and figure it out as you went. _

_ It was fine for a while, ignoring the injuries, but one night you got yourself mixed up with something that you obviously weren't ready to deal with. You heard the news about how girls were being kidnapped on their way home in the middle of the night, so you decided to patrol extra late in an attempt to find who was doing it. It took nearly a week but eventually a woman was thrown into a van right in front of you. _

_ You followed it to a seemingly abandoned warehouse that turned out to be the epicenter of a sex trafficking ring that had gaurds all over the building. You knew that you had no way to fight everyone all at once, but you also knew you couldn't leave these girls here any longer. _

_ However, just as you were going to throw yourself at the closest guard a red and blue figure slammed into you and pushed the both of you back into the shadows away from everyone else. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” _

_ “I need to help them!” You told the man that you quickly realized was actually Spider-man which caused your brain to short circuit since this was your chance to try to get him to help you with your powers. However he didn't stay much longer. Instead he told you to stay where you were and to stay out of trouble as he left to deal with the ring. _

_ After a few minutes you got sick of waiting and decided to help the hero out. You guys managed to make your way through the whole ring together until finally it was just the two of you and the survivors were being carted off to the hospital in ambulances. “You’ve got spider powers, huh?” _

That scene was almost an exact copy of how Peter met Miles, so it was extremely obvious that he was the author of this story. Peter kept reading just to see what kind of things he decided to put in the story, but most of it seemed to be domestic scenes that surrounded some training sequences. Once he got to chapter fifteen he smiled as he remembered the day that it was going over. It was one of his fondest memories.

_ “Is it break time yet Ben? “ You groaned while you laid on the floor trying to ignore the older man as he waited for you to get back up to continue your hand-to-hand training. Both of you have been working almost nonstop for the past week since your combat was pitiful to say the least. Ben was working almost from scratch since everything you picked up during your short vigilante stunt ended up hurting you more than the people you fought. “Please can we eat some cake or something? It's been over an hour.” _

_ “Alright get up, but we don't have any cake so we’re going to have to make it ourselves.” Ben told you. You jumped up right away practically bouncing off the walls from excitement at the prospect of baking a cake with Spider-man. _

_ “Wait really? We get to make it ourselves?”  _

_ “Yes, but we only have stuff to make chocolate.” You let out a cheer before sprinting all the way to the kitchen not even bothering to wait for Ben before you began to raid the room for ingredients.  _

Peter thought back to that day fondly. He remembered how they had to make a second cake since the first one practically ended up turning to mush somehow. They also ended up getting into a food fight before the second cake finished cooking and Tony forced them to clean everything up manually, but that ended up making an even bigger mess in the end.

_ “Ok Spider-kid, let's clean up for real this time.” Ben told you as he glanced around the flour and egg covered kitchen. You couldn't help but laugh at the fact that since he had egg in his hair it was now standing almost completely straight up. _

_ “Whatever you say, Spider-dad.” You briefly froze as you waited for the man's reaction, but when you spared a glance at him you saw that he started cleaning on the other side of the room. Either he somehow missed what you said or he elected to ignore it which you were grateful for either way. _

Peter tried to remember Miles ever calling him that, but he couldn't think of it ever happening. He glanced at the clock noticing that Miles should be home by now and that he could totally give him a visit to confront him about the book. 

Not even two minutes later he was running out the door and swinging his way to the alley right next to Miles’ apartment. Out of the suit he climbed up the fire escape and slid into the open window that the boy was sitting in front of doing homework. He smirked to himself knowing that Miles couldn't hear him because of the earbuds that were in his ears. “So Miles.”

“Oh god!” Miles exclaimed not expecting Peter to have just slid into his room like that. 

“When did you start writing Spider-man fan-fiction?” Peter almost felt bad as Miles immediately froze in his seat and turned to him with the most terrified look he has ever seen from the boy.

“You saw that? Are you mad? I'm so sorry!” Miles stuttered out as he began to try to explain himself before Peter cut him off.

“I'm not mad. All I want to say is Spider-dad?” 

Miles groaned out loud as he turned towards his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. When he saw Peter's smug face he grabbed that same pillow and chucked it at his face making Peter laugh loudly. “Shut up. I never wanted you to see that.”

Peter laughed again while Miles kept throwing things at him to try and hide how embarrassed he was. “Stop throwing things at me. I think it's cute!”

“Wait really?” Miles questioned as he put down the binder he was about to fling at Peter’s head. 

“Yeah of course, Spider-kid.”

“Ok.” Miles nodded before sending an apologetic look Peter’s way at the sight of everything that Miles had thrown at him. “Thanks. Spider-dad.”

“I'm going to finish your story by the way.” Peter told him after a few minutes of them sitting in content silence making the boy groan and reach for the binder all over again.

“Peter!”


	6. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by Petersdadtony

_Spidey swung into the small apartment, taking off his mask and shaking out his brunette curls. He then walks over to the boy in the kitchen slicing up some strawberries. He wraps his arms around the blond-haired boy, laying kisses on the back of his neck._

_“Hi y/n,” he whispers as he leans his face onto the boy's shoulder._

_“Hey spider boy,” y/n whispers as he leans back into the spandex clad arms._

_“What’d you do today,” Spidey mumbles as he kisses his way up y/n’s neck until he reaches his sharp jaw. Y/n laughs lightly and moves out of the suit covered arms, causing spidey to let out a whine._

_y/n laughs and moves around, facing the infamous spider-man._

_y/n then brings his arms up, circling them around the boy in front of him’s hips._

_“Not much,” y/n says staring down at the curly haired boy in front of him._

_“How about you?” y/n says, his attention all on the boy in his arms._

_“Good. Not much happened on patrol,” He says thinking about what else happened that day._

_“Oh!” spidey exclaimed, “The old lady bought me a churro again.”_

_“So your day’s been pretty uneventful, you'd say?” Y/n says leaning in closer._

_“Yeah,” spidey says leaning in closer to the shaggy haired blonde boy leaning against the sink._

_Spidey then leans up and plants his lips onto the taller boy in front of him._

_Y/n immediately kissing back, pulling the shorter boy closer by his hips._

_Spidey brings his hands up to y/n’s face as the kiss deepens, pushing y/n farther into the sink._

_Causing him to lose his balance and bring one of his arms back behind him._

_As y/n puts his hand down on the sink handle, the sink turns on, splashin y/n’s back._

_y/n and spidey quickly move out of the kiss, breaths heavy. They look at each other for a second before erupting into laughter, spidey leaning forward and laying his head against y/ns shoulder, bringing his arms around his middle as y/n turns off the final laugh._

_“Maybe we should take this somewhere else, spidey says while reaching around and grabbing a strawberry from the cutting board._

‘This seems way too familiar’, Harley thinks as he scrolls through the page. As Harley skims through the rest of the fic, he realizes this was exactly what he and Peter did last week. Every single detail matches up. Slowly he closed the laptop, picking it up and making his way to find peter in the tower

Eventually, he finds him lounging in the living room of the tower, completely focused on what he was writing. Harley quietly makes his way over to his boyfriend, trying to get a glimpse at the computer before Peter realizes that he was there. As Harley looks he sees a google doc, words being quickly typed onto it. But before Harley can get a closer look at the laptop, Peter turns around and gives a grin to his boyfriend, shutting the laptop.

“Hi,” Peter says softly as Harley makes his way around the couch.

“Hey,” Harley says as he plops down next to his boyfriend, putting his laptop on the table in front of them, Peter doing the same.

Harley then lay down, making it so his head was resting in Peter's lap, Peter's hand immediately going to his hair.

“Whatcha working on?” Harley questions, looking over to Peter's shut up laptop, it now resting next to him.

“Nothing important,” Peter says, trying not to act suspicious

“Really?” Harley questions,“You were pretty focused when I came in.”

“Really Harley, It’s nothing,” Peter says with a laugh flowing through his voice.

“Ok,” Harley says, leaning more into the hand in his hair, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway,” Harley says as he reaches out and grabs his computer.

“So I was reading this fic and it’s really good right,” Harley says while logging back into his laptop and scrolling to the top of the page. But Peter wasn’t looking at the screen, he was staring at his boyfriends sandy blonde curls as his hand went through them. A small smile gleaming on his face.

“And so anyway it’s by maytheforcebeonspideysside and it’s like seriously familiar…” Harley says but Peter tenses, not hearing what else Harleys saying, worried that he’s about to get exposed. 

“ And it's like seriously familiar to what happened last week,” Harley finishes, finally realising that Peter's hand was frozen in his hair.

“Peter?”He questions, turning his head up to see Peter staring off into space.

“Darlin you ok?” Harley says a little more concerned, slowly sitting up.

His fingers moving out of the fluffy strands, break him out of it.

“Huh? Oh yeah no I’m good,” Peter says nervously, Harley giving him a skeptical look.

“You sure? You seemed kinda out of it,” Harley says while moving himself so he’s facing Peter, who’s looking down to where Harley used to be laying. Harley then reaches up and lightly Grabs Peter's chin, tilting his face up so they’re staring at each other eye to eye. Harley's hand then reaches up from his chin, his hand framing Peter's jaw. 

“Because if anythings wrong you know you can tell me right,” Harley says deadly serious.

“I know,” He mumbles out, leaning into the hand on his jaw.

“Then what’s wrong,” Harley says, rubbing his thumb against Peter's cheek.

“I wrote it,” Peter mumbled, Harley not hearing a word of it.

“Honey can you say that again? A little louder this time,” Harley says, a blush coming to the surface of Peter's face.

“I said that I wrote it Harls. I wrote what you’re reading,” Peter says, quickly moving away from Harley’s hand and pushing his face into Harley's collar bone.

Harley sat there, not moving or sure what to do.

“Y-you wrote it?” he questioned.

Harley hearing a muffled “yes” coming from the chestnut haired boy leaning on him.

After a few moments Harley muttered out an “ok” before trying to take Peter away from his shoulder. Peter begrudgingly complying, still keeping his head down.

“Darlin why didn’t you tell me?” Harley said, lifting peters chin up for the second time.

“Because,” Peter whispers.

“It’s embarrassing,” Peter goes on.

“How is it embarrassing? You’ve caught all of us writing it in one way or another,” Harley says with a little smile at the memory of showing Peter his work.

“Because I didn’t even know what to write so I just wrote about myself, and it’s an xreader of all things Harley,” Peter says, groaning as he finishes.

“So what?” Harley says pulling Peter even closer to himself.

“This was your first time writing something, who cares if it’s about yourself or about something that you did, several other writers have done that. I know I have,” Harley says, trailing off into a laugh, thinking about one of his earlier attempts at writing.

“Really?” Peter says skeptically.

“Yes really,” He says back

“Ok...Ok,” Peter says to himself. Both of them going silent after that, soaking up each other's presence.

“Do you think you could look over what i’m writing?” Peter says timidly, breaking the quiet of the living room.

“Yeah, yes. I’d love to,” Harley says reaching over to Peters discarded laptop on the cushion next to them. Peter logged into it and showed his boyfriend what he had written so far.

As Harley moved the laptop closer to him, Peter watched and waited for Harley's response. Watching him fix a few typos.

Harley slowly looked up from the screen, a proud smile on his face. 

“So?” Peter says nervously, wringing his hands together. Harley then put his hands on top of Peters,“It’s really good pete.”

“Really?” He says still unsure.

“Yes really,” Harley says, bringing Peter forward for a light kiss.


End file.
